


The Best Kind of Love

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is set during 4x03, and Blaine and Kurt break up, and Blaine realizes that he's not in love with Kurt anymore, his heart has already moved on to Sam. Blam fluff, a bit of smut, and I do not treat Klaine kindly. Or Kurt, even though I adore Kurt. However I will not apologize for mistreating Klaine, that's the writers' fault it turned toxic.





	The Best Kind of Love

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This fic came about mostly because I am reading A New Reality In Direction, it’s SO GOOD and it’s also the first chaptered Blam fic that I’m reading. I am not kind to Klaine OR Kurt in this fic, although I adore Kurt. He’s not always made the best choices, but that’s the writers’ fault. We know what happens when you speak up, case in point, Dianna Agron and poor Quinn. Anyway, this is half canon and half AU, as my glee fics usually are. Keep that in mind, because there are slight changes from canon. Such as Blaine’s middle name, which I had picked out two years before the show decided to tell us what it was. Blaine and Kurt break up, because long distance is hard and Kurt had hurt Blaine. It’s set during 4x03, Makeover. I hope ya’ll like and will feel compelled to review!** _

The Best Kind of Love  
By Julia 

 

Blaine was sitting in his room. He had needed Kur’s help with choosing something to wear for the debate. And Kurt had been completely wrapped up in his own life. Blaine put down his laptop, they’d been Skyping. This long distance thing was awful. Blaine didn’t want to be with him anymore if it was going to be like this. He stared at his laptop, the Skype program was still up. Deciding this had to end, Blaine called Kurt again, not caring that it was ten at night and he had to start getting ready for bed. He was going to make sure this fucker knew exactly what was going on.

When Kurt answered, Blaine looked at him, he knew that his face portrayed how angry he was. “Kurt, did you forget that you have a boyfriend? That you have a boyfriend who changed his entire life around for you and then you act like the only problems that matter are yours. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being like this? I really needed your advice on things…. And you just… you kept going on and on about your stuff, your life. I needed you, I actually have something pretty important I’m trying to do and I wanted your input. And all you could talk about was fucking Rachel’s makeover!” This last part was said louder than he intended, and he really hoped it didn’t wake up his dad, Blaine’s dad was pretty much just tolerating him until Blaine was out of the house. 

Kurt bristled as he heard Blaine’s words. He folded his arms. “You’re the one who told me to come to New York, Blaine. You told me that I couldn’t be hanging around McKinley anymore.” Kurt couldn’t believe that this was even coming out of Blaine’s mouth. What the hell was wrong with him? “Seriously, Blaine, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We had a nice conversation and then you said you had to get ready for bed. I’m not the one who has school in the morning.” Kurt thankfully didn’t have to work the next day. He didn’t know where this was even coming from. He and Blaine had been together for so long. 

“You can’t just decide that I’m not being what you need. I listened to you, Blaine. And I just had something major going on, and I wanted to share it with you. Why are you doing this?” He asked, wondering what was going on. “Is there someone else?” Kurt asked. He had often wondered if there was something going on between Sam and Blaine. They had gotten pretty close when Blaine had transferred to McKinley and Sam had ended up coming back. Kurt had been fearing a relationship developing between the two of them for a really long time. He wouldn’t be a bit surprised if Blaine had cheated on him with Sam. 

It was Blaine’s turn to bristle. “Are you serious? You’re asking me if there’s someone else? Do you think I don’t know you fucked that guy from Vogue that you were blathering on about the last time I talked to you? Rachel told me. She’s my friend, too, you know.” Blaine said, watching Kurt’s face turn beet red. Blaine didn’t know how Kurt thought he could just do that and Blaine wouldn’t find out. Blaine looked into the camera, as much as he hated it, his eyes brushed with tears. He didn’t know how he was going to get through this talk. “You cheated on me, Kurt. And I’ve been struggling with trying to get over that. I wondered if I could still be with you, and I loved you, so I’ve been trying.”

It didn’t skip Kurt’s notice that Blaine had said “loved” instead of “love”. Blaine could tell by the look on his face. He couldn’t help the tears that were falling off his chin. He hadn’t wanted to show weakness in front of Kurt. Blaine wiped his eyes. “Nothing has happened with me and Sam. I’m not going to lie, I definitely have thought about it. Especially after Rachel told me that you fucked that guy.” Blaine didn’t really curse like that, but he was so angry it was just coming out. Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls. It was Kurt that had wanted him to gel, and he’d stopped because he preferred his curls natural. He just used a bit to keep it from getting frizzy. “I’m not going to be your doormat anymore, Kurt. I don’t want the life you want. You’re the one who wants to go into musical theater. I love singing, I really do, but I don’t want to be on Broadway. I want to record an album, help people… I don’t want to be some nobody on Broadway. I let you talk me into it and I’m.. I’m not going to let you change me to be who you want me to be anymore.” 

He was quiet a moment, and then he said, “Kurt, we’re over. This was over as soon as you banged that guy at Callbacks in the bathroom.”

At this, Kurt’s eyes brushed with tears. He really did still love Blaine, and he couldn’t believe that he was losing him right now. “Blaine… I know that what I did was awful… I didn’t plan it, okay? It just kind of happened.” He didn’t know how it had, really. He’d been so drunk. Kurt didn’t usually drink like that, but New York had started to change him. He knew that Blaine might be right about this, even if Kurt didn’t want him to be. He knew that this was over, as much as he didn’t want it to be. “Blaine, I know that you’re mad, and you have every right. I completely violated your trust. It’s no excuse… but I was so drunk, Blaine. I don’t even know if I knew that guy’s real name.”

He was quiet before he started speaking. Blaine might actually have a point. Somehow, Kurt had ended up the one who was getting his way all the time. “I didn’t… I hate that you’re right, Blaine. I know that you don’t want the same things I do…. Deep down. I am sorry that I tried to force all of that on you.” Kurt knew that he had to let Blaine go, and it was killing him. More tears fell off his cheeks, and he brushed some of them away. Kurt looked at Blaine, who while he still looked angry, had started to cry too. Kurt wished that he could do this in person. But he also knew that they shouldn’t drag this out any longer than they had to. He cleared his throat.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry. I really am. I know that I messed up, and I hope that one day you can forgive me. I know that may never happen… but we used to be best friends, Blaine. I really hope that we can be again one day.” Kurt had never pictured himself being the one to hurt Blaine, and it was killing him. He knew that he couldn’t be mad at Rachel for telling him what had happened, Kurt shouldn’t have done it and since he had he should have told Blaine himself. 

That was when Blaine decided it was time to go. “Kurt, I don’t think that I can ever forgive you. I changed my entire personality to be what you wanted, and I can’t do that anymore. I need to be me. Don’t call me or text me for a long time.” He said, and closed the Skype call, and then put his laptop to sleep. His eyes still filled with tears, he crawled under the covers, staring at his phone. He wondered if it was too late to text Sam. He decided that he would anyway, he knew that Sam was wondering what was going on with Kurt, they’d been talking about it lately. 

_Hey…. Sammy, you up?_

When Sam heard his phone vibrate, he groaned. He had been halfway to dreamland, he’d been watching Spongebob Squarepants on his laptop and he’d started to drift off. Sam reached for his phone, fumbling a bit and almost knocking it off his bedside table. When he saw it was from Blaine, who was in his phone as just ‘B’, he wondered if something had happened. He knew that Blaine had been planning on talking to Kurt that night, not necessarily about what Kurt had done, but Sam had known that it would be hard for him. He looked at the text, all it was asking was if he was up, but it still felt like he could feel how upset Blaine was. For awhile now Sam had been having feelings for Blaine. He had known how pointless it was…. Because he knew that Blaine had been taken. 

_Not really but I can be. Are you ok? Did something happen, B?_

Sam sent the text back, wondering what he was going to say if Blaine told him that he and Kurt had broken up. Sam had been having wet dreams about Blaine for six months now, it had been a long dry summer. Sam knew that he had to speak up to Blaine at some point, but he was scared. He knew how in love with Kurt Blaine had been. Even though he knew that he wasn’t in love with Kurt anymore. Sam knew that Blaine had slowly been falling out of love with Kurt for awhile now. Sam was hoping that they’d broken up for sure, just because he knew that Kurt was changing Blaine, and he knew that Blaine didn’t want to be the person Kurt was trying to change him into. 

_Yes… can…. Can I please call?_

Came the reply text. Sam didn’t even hesitate. He immediately called Blaine, and his best friend picked up on the first ring. “What’s wrong, B?” He asked immediately. 

When Blaine heard Sam’s voice, his eyes filled with tears. “Kurt… and I… we… broke up.” He said, breathlessly. He knew that Sam wasn’t going to be surprised. He knew how much Kurt and Blaine’s relationship had declined. Blaine sniffled as he reached for some tissues. He wiped his eyes. “I know it’s what I wanted, but it still hurts. I was honestly trying to give him another chance. And then tonight he just kept talking on and on about this makeover he gave Rachel, and I was trying to ask his advice about what I should wear to the debate tomorrow.” He sniffled some more. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Sam didn’t feel the same way he did. Even if he knew he shouldn’t be saying anything right now. He was too vulnerable. 

“He wouldn’t even listen to me. I tried to show him the ties I wanted to wear and he didn’t even acknowledge that I’d spoken.” Blaine sighed, he was so glad that he had Sam to talk to about this. Blaine brushed his free hand through his messy curls. “I don’t know how I let him do this to me, Sam. I let him decide my whole life for me, and it wasn’t anything that I wanted. I don’t even know if Kurt ever really loved me for who I am. He was just trying to make me be what he wanted me to be. I don’t know if he even ever wondered what I wanted.” 

Sam laid back on the bed. He was starting to get hard just from the sound of Blaine’s voice, and he knew that it was also because he knew that Blaine was single. He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. “Blaine, you did the right thing. I know it hurts, because as angry as you are at him, he was still your first love. He’ll always be in your life, I know how hard that it’s going to be for you.” Sam’s first love had been Quinn Fabray, and he honestly wasn’t upset that she was going to be in his life forever. They hadn’t split on good terms at first, but he couldn’t imagine his life without her. “You will feel better eventually, it’s just going to take time.” Sam was trying to keep his hand away from his dick, which was getting harder as he thought about Blaine, lying there in his bed, talking to him on the phone.

“Blaine, I promise you, I will be there for you. You’re going to be okay. You can finally be who you want to be.” Sam knew that Blaine wanted so much out of life. He was so glad that Blaine and Kurt had broken up, Blaine could go on and do what he really wanted to do. Sam ached to speak up, and tell him how he felt, because he knew that he would never try and change Blaine. He would love him for who he was. He did love him for who he was. Sam couldn’t believe that Kurt had cheated on Blaine. He had known that Kurt and Blaine had drifted apart, but he still couldn’t believe that Kurt had had sex with someone else. Blaine was beautiful, funny, talented, kind, loyal, accepting, there wasn’t anything bad you could say about him as far as Sam was concerned. 

As much as he knew Sam was right, it still hurt to hear. Sam never lied to Blaine, they always told it like it was. Blaine appreciated that more than he’d ever brought up to Sam. He sniffled and said, “I know that I did the right thing. Kurt… he and I just weren’t working. We haven’t been for a long time. Honestly, I think I haven’t really trusted him… ever since he was flirting with that Chandler guy. Because no matter what he says, that was wrong, and it was cheating.” Blaine knew that he’d told Kurt he had forgiven him, and he truthfully thought he had. But he knew deep down that he hadn’t. It especially hadn’t helped that Kurt hadn’t thought he’d done anything wrong. Sure, he’d sang a song to apologize, but Blaine knew that deep down Kurt hadn’t really meant it. 

“I miss him… I miss the Kurt that I used to know. He hasn’t been that Kurt in a really long time. I don’t know when it happened, but it might have been when he found out about NYADA.” Blaine knew that Kurt had been a little nuts about NYADA, and a part of him was still sorry that Kurt hadn’t gotten in even if his audition had been fabulous. Blaine sniffled and wiped his eyes again. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Sam how he really felt about him. He didn’t know if he should right now but he really wanted to. Blaine wondered if he should even if he didn’t think so. Sam’s breath was starting to get shallow, and he wondered what was going on over there. 

“Sam? Are you okay, hon?” 

That startled Sam a bit, when Blaine asked him if he was okay. Sam was trying to keep his hand away from his cock but it was hard. “Blaine, I need to tell you something. I know it’s the completely wrong time… but I can’t hold it in any longer. I’ve just been waiting for the right moment. You know how I feel about Kurt, he’s been treating you like garbage for a long time. And you’re right, it started when he was flirting with Chandler like that.” He panted, and he knew that Blaine could tell something was going on. “Blaine, I’m in love with you.” Sam hated to tell him over the phone, but the important part was that Blaine knew. He heard the sniffling gasp on the other end of the phone. Sam was so glad that he told him. “I have been for like six months now. I’ve been having…. Dreams about you.” 

Sam knew that Blaine would know what kind of dreams, and he heard Blaine’s sharp intake of breath. “I have just been waiting for you to realize how wrong for you Kurt is. You guys have nothing in common. We like so many of the same things.” Sam said, and he knew that Blaine would agree. Sam had come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual. He’d been raised to be himself no matter what, and Sam knew that meant that he had to accept that he was in love with Blaine. Sam wasn’t sure if there was another guy he’d ever be into, but regardless, he was at least bisexual. 

“Please, B, say something.” 

Those words had sent Blaine into shock. He was quiet for a moment, mulling over what Sam had said. He knew that he had to say something. “Sam…. I don’t…. I can’t believe you actually feel the same way that I do.” He said, and he really was surprised. He had never thought in a million years that Sam would actually feel the same way that he did. “I have been in love with you for awhile. I don’t know exactly when I fell out of love with Kurt, but it’s been over for awhile now. And I know that… I know that I love you.” Sam was the best friend that Blaine had ever had. He and Kurt hadn’t been that close in a long time. Blaine didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to have Sam in his life. They really had been growing closer in the time that Sam had been back at McKinley. 

It suddenly dawned on him that Kurt had probably been fearing this for a long time. He’d had a lot of times when he was short with Sam and they hadn’t been able to figure out why. Blaine said, “Sam, I think Kurt knew that I loved you, and that you loved me. Maybe that’s why he cheated… he wanted to set me free and couldn’t do it himself.” Blaine didn’t know if that was completely true, but it sounded good, and he needed to believe that Kurt had had a reason other than he was just drunk. “I love you so much, Sam, I really do. You are one of the best people that I’ve ever known in my life. And you’re right, we have so much more in common than I do with Kurt.” 

Sam also wanted to go to LA and be a singer. Blaine knew that if he and Sam actually worked out, they could be amazing together. Blaine laid on his back as he spoke to Sam. “I really want us to be together too. I can’t…. I’ve been hiding how I feel for so long.” 

Looking at the clock, Sam groaned. “You know I don’t want to hang up. I don’t. But I have to get to sleep, and so do you. We have the debate tomorrow. And by the way, don’t wear a bowtie, you know that it’s Kurt’s influence that you wear them. You look so much better without one.” Sam knew that Kurt had had an influence over what Blaine wore. He wasn’t as preppy as Kurt tried to make him out to be. “I’ll see you in the morning at school.” He told him, and he heard Blaine sigh. It made his cock jerk in his pj bottoms. He said, “I love you, Blaine Brandon Anderson, and I always will.” He heard Blaine sniffle, but he knew that it wasn’t a bad sniffle. He was glad that Sam had said that. When Blaine had told him that he loved him too, Sam hung up, and put his phone on the charger. 

He lay back on the bed, and his hand reached down into his pj bottoms, and he began to stroke himself, picturing Blaine’s beautiful face, those dark curls, those gorgeous hazel eyes that when Blaine was happy seemed to lit up all on their own, that bubble butt that Sam longed to grab with both hands, that tight little body that Sam knew was hidden underneath those preppy clothes. His breath came in pants, as his hand cupped his balls, his thumb rubbing against the shaft. Sam reached into his beside table, and pulled out a long pink dildo. He needed that to be inside him, he could pretend it was Blaine. He slipped it into his entrance, gasping as it slid all the way in. He started to move it at the same time as he moved his other hand on his dick, still picturing Blaine. Sam didn’t know how many times he’d jacked off thinking about Blaine, that’s how many times it was. His breathing quickened, he was already so hard from just talking to him on the phone he was going to come pretty quickly. Sam came with a gasp of Blaine’s name, and he wished he’d put on a condom, because now his pj bottoms were ruined. 

He knew that it was worth it though, because when he got to school the next day, he was going to finally get to kiss Blaine, and hold his hand while they walked down the hallways. 

The next morning, Blaine drove as quickly to school as the speed limit would allow. He had texted Sam almost as soon as he’d gotten up, and they’d agreed to meet at his locker. Blaine ignored Tina, who was waving to him, as he hurried down the hall. He couldn’t wait to see Sam. Blaine finally arrived at his locker after what felt like years, and he saw Sam. He ran the last few steps and threw his arms around his waist, not caring a bit that it was PDA. Blaine knew that they should be careful, because honestly, as much as the school had gotten better about bullying it did still exist. Blaine kissed him then, not even caring that other people could see. He kissed him long and deep, letting his tongue slide into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s arms went around Blaine’s neck, his fingers playing in the hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck. Blaine shivered, that felt so good. He loved when someone was having their fingers in his hair, sometimes when he got a haircut it could cause an issue. 

When the kiss broke, Blaine looked into those gorgeous green eyes. Half the hallway was staring at them, but Blaine didn’t care. He also didn’t care if someone stopped them and got them in trouble for PDA. Blaine felt his eyes misting a bit. He let his hands slide underneath Sam’s tee shirt so he could stroke the small of his back. Sam shivered under his touch. “I can’t even tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Blaine said, his voice shaking a bit from emotion. He had never thought that he would get Sam. Sam had never even seemed remotely gay or bisexual. That kiss had been amazing. Blaine licked his lips and then kissed him again, this time softly and tenderly. “I love you, Samuel Noel Evans.” He told him when they’d broken the kiss to breathe.

That kiss had been so much better than Sam had thought, and he had known that it would be amazing. Sam let his fingers play some more in Blaine’s hair. Who shivered at the touch. Sam grinned, he had learned that Blaine liked having his hair played with. This was going to be fun, as much as he knew about Blaine, he was going to learn even more. Sam looked into those hazel eyes once they opened, his eyes had fluttered shut at Sam’s touch. Sam said, “I love you, too, Blaine Brandon Anderson.” He ignored the looks that everyone was giving them, and Sam knew that it was going to be around the entire school by lunch. But he didn’t care. He finally had Blaine Anderson in his arms, and he wanted everyone to know that Blaine was his. 

“You know, everyone’s going to know within minutes.” Sam said, unable to keep the smile off his face. He reached and brushed some curls off Blaine’s forehead. “But I don’t care. I want the whole world to know that you’re my boyfriend. Do you know how lucky we are? We’re best friends, and we fell in love. We’re going to be so happy.” Sam said, his fingers lingering in Blaine’s curls, and he knew he had to stop for the moment because Blaine was getting a little hard. He could feel it against his. Sam licked his lips. Why was he wanting to skip first period so they could go somewhere and make out? He knew why, Blaine was gorgeous and beautiful and he was all Sam’s. He leaned to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “I know it’s stupid… but do you want to skip first period? So we can go…. Make out?” He knew it was too soon for sex, but honestly, he would take whatever he could get at the moment. As much as he wanted Blaine’s cock inside him, which he was sure was huge, he knew that if Blaine wasn’t ready he was going to completely understand. He didn’t want to rush him. Despite Blaine’s reassurances that his relationship with Kurt had been over for awhile now, Sam knew that he might still be upset. 

It was true that everyone was going to know. But like Sam, Blaine didn’t care. He met those green eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Blaine didn’t know what he was going to do if this relationship crapped out too, and he knew that he was just worrying for no reason. Blaine just had to relax. Sam was his best friend in the entire world, and they had so much in common. He mulled over what Sam had said. He wanted to skip and make out too, but was it a good idea? Blaine hadn’t really ever done anything like that before, it was kind of hot. Licking his lips, he leaned out and kissed Sam again, sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue. He was rewarded with Sam shivering against him. “Let’s do it.” Sam grinned at Blaine’s words, and he let go, reaching down to grab Blaine’s hand. Blaine looked down at their joined hands, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He walked with Sam down the hall, and they could feel all eyes on them. 

Leading Blaine outside, they headed out to the football field. It was going to be a long walk when it was time to go to second period, (if they actually went) but no one was out there during the early part of the day, and they were most likely not going to get caught. Blaine wondered if Sam was as nervous as he was. But Blaine knew that this was going to be his first time if it was about to happen, and that was another reason that what Kurt had done had hurt him so much. They hadn’t felt like they needed to rush to have sex, and Blaine couldn’t believe that Kurt had chosen someone he barely knew to give his virginity to. Although Blaine thought he might have given it to Chandler, despite what Kurt had said. As they came to a nice patch of grass just off to the left of some of the bleachers, Blaine took a deep breath. 

“Sammy, I’ve never…. I’m a virgin.” Most people assumed that Kurt and Blaine had been sleeping together, and Blaine let them most of the time, unless it was necessary to tell them that they hadn’t been. Some fooling around was all they had ever done. 

That surprised Sam, as they settled on the grass. Sam settled his hand on Blaine’s hip. “Really? You didn’t sleep with Kurt?” Sam hadn’t ever slept with anyone either, he’d also let people think he’d had sex before. It was making him tingle inside to know that he and Blaine were going to lose their virginities to each other. Sam looked into those green eyes. Blaine was so adorable. He was so short and tiny, but he was the best person that Sam knew. He couldn’t stop looking at him. When Blaine shook his head no that he’d never slept with Kurt, more butterflies went off in Sam’s stomach. He also felt a pull of desire deep in his gut. “Do you know how romantic it is that we’re going to be losing our virginities to each other? But Blaine, it doesn’t have to happen right now if you don’t want it to.” Sam was quick to reassure him. He didn’t want Blaine to feel pressured. “I’m not going to lie though, I definitely want you.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Blaine how many times he’d masturbated to thoughts of Blaine. Or at least a rough estimate since he didn’t know for sure. Sam licked his lips as he kept Blaine’s gaze. Sam couldn’t believe that he was here with Blaine, they were together. Blaine was finally his boyfriend. Sam knew it wasn’t just Blaine he was attracted to when it came to guys. If he was honest with himself, he’d had a thing for Mike Chang the year before. But honestly, with Mike’s gorgeous abs, could you blame him? Sam had to admit he’d almost said something when Mike and Tina had broken up, but it was not long after that that he’d started to have feelings for Blaine, so he knew that he’d done the right thing in not speaking up. It had just been a crush anyway. 

It was hard to decide if he wanted to do this now or not. Blaine knew that Sam wasn’t going to pressure him, and that was one of the things that made him love Sam. He agreed that it was so romantic that they were going to lose their V cards together. Blaine felt so nervous about that, but he really did think it was amazing, because no matter what happened with Sam, the taller boy was going to be in his life forever. Blaine liked that, more than he would admit out loud right now, although he knew that Sam wouldn’t judge him if he did say it out loud. Instead of saying anything back, he leaned out and kissed Sam, long and slow. It was such a good kiss he could feel his toes curling inside his shoes. He’d done as Sam had suggested, he wasn’t wearing a bow tie. In fact he wasn’t dressed as preppy as he usually did because Kurt wasn’t controlling what he was wearing anymore. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a soft pink tee shirt that had Hello Kitty on it. He loved Hello Kitty. 

Kissing him more deeply, his hand moved up to cup Sam’s cheek. They kissed and kissed, and Blaine felt his cock hardening in his shorts. It was the end of September, it should start getting colder soon. Blaine was glad that he was taking the opportunity to wear shorts while he could. While it was still warm. He nibbled a bit on Sam’s bottom lip, and let’s face it, those lips were perfectly named, there was a reason Santana Lopez called him ‘Trouty Mouth’. He was feeling Sam’s hard cock against his, and Blaine moved to get on top of Sam, straddling him. Blaine had done a lot of research when he’d first realized that he was gay. He knew the mechanics of gay sex. He’d had to do it himself because there was no way his parents would have talked to him about it. And sex ed in high schools only spoke about how sex was for straight kids. Leaning down, he kissed Sam again, his hands moving up under Sam’s shirt and stroking those smooth abs.

When Blaine’s hands were on him, Sam started to get harder than he already had. He didn’t have lube with him but he did have a condom. His dad had started making him carry one around last year. Sam knew that he had to change them out every once in awhile even if he hadn’t used it, he knew that they were better when they were newer. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, and then he pulled back so that Blaine could take off his shirt, apparently they were doing this. Sam licked his lips as he took in those abs. Blaine was half Filipino, and he was a bit hairy in some places. His tee of chest hair led into his shorts, and it was so hot. Sam played with the hair on Blaine’s abs, and then Blaine leaned down to kiss Sam again, and then Sam couldn’t form coherent thoughts. His arms slid around Blaine’s waist again, and he reached to grab Blaine’s ass with both hands, slipping them into Blaine’s waistline, feeling glad that Blaine wasn’t wearing underwear. 

As Blaine’s mouth moved over Sam’s neck, sucking and kissing lightly, Sam’s finger slid slowly into Blaine’s entrance, he knew that Blaine was a virgin so it would be tight. Sam might be too, but he knew that he’d had dildos up inside him, so he wouldn’t take as much warming up as Blaine might. When his finger slid inside Blaine, his boyfriend moaned against Sam’s neck. He slowly started to finger fuck him, it was so tight and it was making Sam harder. He could also feel Blaine’s hardening cock against his legs. He wondered who was going to be inside who. Sam didn’t really care which, he just wanted to do this with Blaine. His finger crooked inside Blaine, and he knew that Blaine was liking what he was doing, because he felt Blaine’s length getting even harder still. ‘Blaine… do you want me to be inside you? Or do you want to be inside me? I’ve…. I’ve had a dildo up there before… but I don’t know if you have.” 

That was a hard question. Blaine wasn’t sure what he wanted. He thought about that for a second, as Sam’s finger continued to fuck him. That was what cinched it for him. Blaine hadn’t ever had a dildo inside him, and he knew that he wanted it to be Sam. He wanted his ass to be Sam’s exclusively. It hit him then that he was so glad that he and Kurt hadn’t done this together. Blaine knew that Kurt was always going to be his first love, his first real kiss, but he was so glad that Kurt didn’t get to be his first for sex. “I want you to be inside me, Sam. I want my ass to be just yours.” Blaine said, looking down into those magnificent green eyes. That must have been the right words to say, because Sam grinned, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and then retrieving a condom out of it. Blaine’s heart started to pound fast. Blaine moved long enough so Sam could spread the condom on his cock, which he’d pulled out of his jeans and underwear. 

They both guided Sam’s long hard member inside Blaine, gasping as it slid home. Blaine winced at first, it hurt. But then Sam’s hips began to move. Blaine braced himself on Sam’s abs, not even caring that Sam was still wearing his tee shirt. His fingers twisted in Sam’s shirt, as Sam’s cock brushed up against his prostate. “FUCK, SAMMY.” Blaine gasped, his fingers twisting Sam’s shirt more. Finally he let his hands slide underneath it, reaching up and playing with Sam’s nipples. He leaned down and kissed him as they moved together, Blaine riding him, Blaine’s cock brushing against Sam’s stomach. His breath was coming in pants, their lips seemed fused together. Their tongues met, and Blaine could feel his orgasm building. This was just as amazing as he had thought it would be, and he was so glad that it was Sam who was taking his virginity. Both of them were breathing shallowly, and Blaine knew both of them were going to orgasm shortly. 

With one last big thrust, Blaine came, spurting all over Sam’s shirt. Thankfully, with getting slushied so often, the glee kids carried extra clothes with them. Sam had a shirt in his backpack. At the sight of how intensely Blaine had come, Sam came too, his fingers gripping Blaine’s hips. Sam’s eyes were half lidded as soon as he’d come, and he knew that that was a million times better than he had imagined. Better than the dildo inside him. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever, but really it was just a few seconds. Blaine moved then, and Sam took off his shirt, handing it to Blaine so he could clean up his cock a bit. Sam watched him, and he knew that he would have to turn away, it was going to get him turned on again. He did, and turned back when Blaine was put back into his shorts. 

Sam moved to lay next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist. Blaine turned to look at him, brushing his fingers through Sam’s shaggy blonde hair. Sam could lay here with him forever. They were so much in love that Sam knew this was going to be a relationship that lasted for a really long time. It was going to be the best relationship Sam had ever been in, he could feel it in his gut. He stared into the irises of those gorgeous hazel eyes, and they didn’t have to speak. They never had to speak, that’s how comfortable they felt around each other. Sam never wanted to look away, and he knew that he would never have to, there was a part of him that knew that this might very well be forever. 

“I love you, Blaine.”

_Time, is going by_  
So much faster than I  
And I’m starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
Now I’m wondering why I’ve kept this bottled inside  
So I’m starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
So if I haven’t yet, I gotta let you know 

_You’re never gonna be alone_  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won’t let you fall  
You’re never gonna be alone  
I’ll hold you til the hurt is gone 

_And now, as long as I can_  
I’m holding on with both hands  
Cause forever I believe   
That there’s nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven’t yet,  
I gotta let you know 

_You’ve gotta live every single day_  
Like it’s the only one  
What if tomorrow never comes  
Don’t let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it’s only just begun  
Every single day may be our only one  
What if tomorrow never comes,   
Tomorrow never comes 

 

_**Author’s note: So…. I am reading the BEST Blam fic right now, and I’ve been making glee icons lately, so that’s where the idea for this fic came from. Ugh, just, Blam is so cute. I can’t even believe it. I hope ya’ll liked, and I am not sure what I’m updating next, there’s Blam and Destiel feels at the mo and I’m not sure which is going to win out. Although this fic is so good and I’m not even halfway through, so there might be more Blam coming from me. Review if you like! I love to hear feedback, especially from the Blamily.** _


End file.
